For backlighting applications, components with particularly low installation heights are required. Conventional components with low installation heights often suffer from a lack of mechanical stability or are difficult to implement since the external dimensions of the components with common housing technologies are frequently much larger than light-emitting surfaces of the components.
There is thus a need to provide a component having a low installation height and high mechanical stability, and a simplified and at the same time inexpensive method of producing a plurality of components.